herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt May (Spider-Man Films)
"I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most." :―Aunt May May Parker, commonly known as Aunt May, is a fictional supporting character from the Marvel Comics' Spider-Man series. Created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko in 1962. She was portrayed by Rosemary Harris in all three of Sam Raimi's film trilogy. She was depicted as a housewife who's widowed by the events of the first film. She was the one who encouraged Peter the most throughout the films with her words of wisdom as Uncle Ben had done before his death in the second movie even managing to make him try to return to his Spider-Man life after giving up the personal. Physical appearance Aunt May is an old woman, but is very young of nature. Personality Aunt May despite her old age, is very young of nature and carefree. She has daily schedule every day being at monday night doing yoga, tuesday is french cooking class, thursday is bowling and the rest of the days, she's working. Although not being much for Peter, she cooks for him and easily can get worried for him. Her life Spider-Man Aunt May and Uncle Ben take care of their nephew, Peter Parker for unknown reasons in the absence of his parents. After Ben was shot and killed by a carjacker, Peter and May shared their grief for Uncle Ben. Later, when Peter moves into an apartment with his friend Harry Osborn, Aunt May visited them for Thanksgiving dinner. She was not shy about reprimanding Harry's father, Norman for his rude and boorish behavior that day. Shortly thereafter, when Norman learns of Spider-Man's true identity, he attacked May at her home while she was saying her prayers. May is terrified by The Green Goblin's daemonic appearance and is hospitalized after The Green Goblin injured her in the attack. After his defeat, May attended Norman's funeral alongside Peter, Mary Jane and Harry. Soon after that, she and Peter visited Ben's grave located elsewhere in the very same cemetery. Spider-man 2 (2004) Aunt May continued to keep her eye on Peter while having her own financial difficulties since the death of her husband. Eventually, the bank forced her to sell her house and live in a smaller apartment. Her opinion of Spider-Man was not high at the time, claiming "the less we see of him, the better." However, when May's visit to the bank with Peter was interrupted by a robbery perpetrated by Doctor Octopus, Octavius took her hostage and climbed up the side of a skyscraper with her. She was in turn, rescued by Spider-Man and in return, she helped Spider-Man during the battle by batting Doctor Octopus' head with her umbrella. From that point onwards she believed that Spider-Man was good. It's implied, but never stated that she may have deduced his secret identity as her nephew. Later, Peter's powers began to wane because of a subconscious desire to live a normal life and he decided to give up his costumed personal. When Peter visits her, Aunt May speaks fondly of Spider-Man which encourages him to resume his heroic activities. She later expresses that she feels she caused Uncle Ben's death, prompting Peter to admit that he felt he caused the death by not stopping the killer. May is understandably stunned and sad, but later thanks Peter and tells him that admitting the truth to her was a brave thing to do. Spider-man 3 (2007) Six months later, Peter informed Aunt May that he intended to ask Mary Jane to marry him which the two embraced. Then, May told him that he needed to come up with a good way to instigate his proposal and that he needs to put his wife before himself, no matter what. She elaborated to Peter how Uncle Ben proposed to her and that they would have been married for fifty years if Ben was here. She then takes off her own engagement ring and told Peter to use it to propose to Mary Jane. May later went alongside Peter to the police station when Captain Stacy informed them that Flint Marko, Ben's "actual" killer, was still on the run. Later, when Peter informed May about The Sandman's apparent demise at the hands of Spider-Man (under the influence of an alien symbiote), she delivered another speech which was more of a warning to Peter of the danger to oneself in seeking revenge. Peter was at first shocked at his aunt's reaction for he expected Aunt May to be glad as The Sandman was the one who killed Uncle Ben. Peter soon realized that this is not the case and Aunt May says that Uncle Ben would never have wanted such revenge. Much later, May talked to Peter in his apartment where he stated that he'd done terrible things (after separating from the symbiote suit that had caused him to hurt both Mary Jane and Harry). He tried to return her ring to her, but Aunt May says that she knows that he will find a way to put it right and gives it back. May later appears attending Harry Osborn's funeral. Category:Married Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Old Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Life Saver Category:Damsel in distress Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Humans Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Widowed Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members